12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Hired
Hired is the first of episode of 12 oz Mouse overall. It aired on June 19, 2005. =Plot= Mouse Fitzgerald crashes his yellow jet into a building with a Help Wanted sign. He enters the building, and is hired by a Shark, regarding a Rectangular Businessman who needs to be driven to Cheese Industries for a meeting. Later, Mouse blasts his gun at planes while he's at an airport waiting for the businessman. The square being arrives and asks Fitz to drive him to Cheese Industries but instead, Mouse and Skillet take the pink character to a motel and force him star in a porno. He gets thrown on a mattress by Fitz and has a doll placed on his head. Eventually, Mouse leaves and blows up the building with a bomb. Fitz decides to rob a bank, as Skillet races inside to steal the money. After they've obtained bags full of money, Mouse drives his jet to Rhoda's bar. At the tavern, Mouse buys 12 beers, attempts to make out with a woman which turns into a man and flies away and he runs into a peanut shaped cop who's stoned out of his mind. Upon spending $64,000, Mouse realizes he and Skillet will need to get jobs to cover up the fact that they rob banks. Mouse stops at Liquor's Shop and spends another $300. While leaving Liquor's Store, Mouse is run over by a few cars and is struck by a flaming meteor. After his head is crushed, Fitz encounters a disfigured man that wants to hired him as a actor. Upon returning to the office, Shark mysteriously seems to know everything Mouse has done, and gives him another job, even after Mouse tries shoot at him and beat him. After this, Mouse meets up with a gigantic eyeball, who likes to work "eye" into his sentences. During the credits, an image of a monster with a snake body appears. =Characters= Mouse Fitzgerald, Shark, Clock, Rectangular Businessman, Human Citizens, Skillet, Rhoda, Man-Woman, Peanut Cop, Liquor, Producer Man, Bug, Eye & Black Beast (Appears during credits) Notable Objects and Locations Yellow Jet, Bomb, Sex Doll, Shark's Office, The City, Motel, Rectangular Businessman's Bank, Rhoda's Bar & Liquor's Store. Notes/Trivia: * The shark is the same rotoscoped image used in the Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode "Kentucky Nightmare" and the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Escape From Leprechaupolis" * This episode is the pilot which aired as a special presentation in the Summer of 2005. * In this episode when it first aired, only the letters "oz.MO" appeared in the opening title sequence. But it was discovered that "Ozmo" is the name of an educational cartoon character produced by the BBC. To avoid a potential lawsuit, all subsequent episodes have the full title in the opening credits. * After the credits, there is a sentence that reads "Mouse plays good guitars thanks to some noisy amplifiers in its basement". Errors/Goofs: * When Skillet gets a bag of money by robbing the Bank, there is only one of bag of money can be seen but when Fitz and Skillet land in the bar to speak to Rhoda there no bags of money seen in the Jet Car along any scene featuring the front part of the bar, however, later in the episode as Fitz and Peanut Cop are talking there somehow there are Four Bags of Money in the Jet Car they do disappear later on. * When Fitz is hit by a car he says "Oh My God", when he says that line he is speaking in the Man-Woman's Voice. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1